


Check, Mate?

by talkplaylove-art (talkplaylove), wearing_tearing



Series: endgame [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove-art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: A notification fromCheck, Mate?blinks back at him. Steve’s heart speeds up when he opens the app and then his face breaks into a blinding grin when sees what’s waiting for him.James likes him back.





	Check, Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> Our final fill for our Happy Steve Bingo card! Prompt 5/5: First Dates.
> 
> We're not even going to say what wordcount this was supposed to have ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

It’s the chin dimple that does it.

Steve never thought he’d actually find someone interesting in _Check, Mate?_ but it seems like James might prove him wrong, with their 96% profile match. James’ blue eyes and fluffy hair make Steve’s stomach flip while his smooth arms and strong jaw make Steve’s skin flare up with heat.

Steve isn’t sure if he wants to hug James or fuck him seven ways to Sunday.

It’s the _Disney_ reference that cements Steve’s decision to hit the blue checkmark on James’ profile, though. Sam always tells him to quit with the shitty bisexual memes, and James seems to be right up on Steve’s alley when it comes to perfectly good jokes, fuck you very much.

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, doing one final check of his profile before he takes the plunge. Natasha was the one who convinced him to download the app and set up an account, but Steve didn’t let her have anything to do with actually creating his profile.

That’s all him.

From the titty pic to the tight shirts to the very angry answers to offensive and stereotypical Omega questions.

Just because Steve is an Omega, it doesn’t mean he should follow other people’s expectations of what that entails, including how he should look and behave. Plus, Steve knows he has a good body. He’s worked hard for it, he’s not afraid of showing it off, and some select Alphas seem to appreciate it.

“Maybe James will appreciate it too,” Steve mumbles to himself.

Dodger, who’s currently lying down half on top of him on the couch, presses his cold nose to Steve’s cheek in a silent show of support. Steve grins at him and gives him a good scratch behind his ears, attention already going back to the newest episode of _Good Girls_ is playing.

It’s about an hour later that Steve hears it.

A ping from his phone has him scrambling for it and accidentally dislodging Dodger from his spot on Steve’s chest. Dodger glares at him and jumps off the couch, only so he can jump on the empty arm chair by Steve’s side.

“Sorry, buddy,” Steve tells him, but his focus is on his phone’s screen.

A notification from _Check, Mate?_ blinks back at him. Steve’s heart speeds up when he opens the app and then his face breaks into a blinding grin when sees what’s waiting for him.

_Checkmate_.

James likes him back.

**

It starts like this:

**James**

i’ve really gotta ask: did your shirts shrink in the drier???

**Steve**

Is that better than admitting that I buy them one size too small?

**James**

fuck no

u do you

if i had arms like that i’d also show them off all the time too

**Steve**

You look pretty good from where I’m standing, James

**James**

only pretty?

and pls call me Bucky

**Steve**

Bucky?

**James**

that’s what i go by

had to put James as my profile name because all the ‘buck me’ jokes were getting tiring

**Steve**

I’m sorry people suck

**James**

i don’t mind people sucking sometimes ;)

just u know be more original

**Steve**

I’ll keep that in mind

And to answer your question

You’re definitely more than pretty ;)

**

Okay, it _really_ starts like this:

**Steve**

Seriously they have one of the best coffees in the city

**James**

idk man

kinda hard to top the sludge my roommate makes for us every morning

i doubt your fancy coffee could open a hole on the floor if you spill it on accident

**Steve**

Omg Buck no coffee should ever do that

But trust me _Cool Beans_ coffee is really good

And their banana bread tastes like everything is going to be okay

**James**

damn okay you got me

gotta get me some of that banana bread

**Steve**

How about this Saturday? 3pm?

**James**

sounds good

**Steve**

It’s a date :D

**James**

it’s a date :D

**

Bucky takes a deep breath before rounding the corner to the address Steve texted him, willing the butterflies in his stomach to chill the fuck down. He grabs his phone from his jeans’ pocket and thumbs open _Check, Mate_?, clicking away until he gets to Steve’s profile and the four pictures featured over his name.

Bucky smiles at the picture of Steve laughing and then swallows hard at the one of him shirtless, heart skipping a beat in his chest. This is just Steve, who he’s been messaging for the past week. This is just Steve, who’s sent him pictures of his dog and queer memes. This is just Steve, who looks like he was carved from marble and has a smile that shines as bright as the sun.

This is just—

“Steve!” Bucky blurts out when he catches sight of those familiar broad shoulders and strong jaw that have been making appearances on his dreams and during his shower jerk off sessions. He locks the screen of his phone and puts it away. There’s no need for Steve to know Bucky was checking his pecs out right before meeting him.

Steve’s sitting by one of the tables on the outside patio, wearing a soft looking gray sweater, and his head snaps up at the sound of Bucky’s voice. Bucky almost trips on his feet when Steve’s eyes connect with his and Steve hits him with the full force of his smile.

“Hey,” Steve says, voice deep and steady, getting up from his seat when Bucky approaches him.

They’re matched in height, Bucky notices, but Steve’s body is hard with muscle while Bucky’s is lean and spry. They’re both unlike what people usually expect out of someone from their designations and Bucky couldn’t be happier about it.

“Hey,” Bucky says back, and then laughs at himself when they just stand there, staring and smiling at each other. “Is it okay if I give you a hug?”

Something in Steve’s eyes lights up at the question. “Of course,” he murmurs, and doesn’t wait for Bucky to move before he’s the one leaning in and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

It’s like being hugged by a very sturdy cloud that smells of dog and coffee and cinnamon. Bucky melts into it, inhaling Steve’s sweet Omega smell and locking his arms around Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Steve says again, face tucked against the side of Bucky’s neck, breathing Bucky in just as deep. “Thanks for meeting me.”

“Like I’d miss our date,” Bucky answers, and is rewarded by a flare in Steve’s scent, sweeter than sugar. He squeezes Steve once before stepping back, but he lets his hands rest on top Steve’s shoulders. “Now, I believe I was promised coffee.”

Steve takes him by the hand, tangling their fingers together, and says, “And I’m a man of my promises. C’mon, we can order and head to the back patio.”

They hold hands until they grab another table and sit down with their orders. Steve insists on paying for the food, wearing a look that dares Bucky to argue with him, as if just because he’s an Omega he should let Bucky take care of it.

Bucky doesn’t believe or stand behind that kind of bullshit. Everyone is free to be exactly who they are.

“I’ll get the next one,” Bucky says with a small smile, “if that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Steve grins, leaning a bit into Bucky’s side.

Bucky knows he’s exuding all kinds of happy and pleased Alpha pheromones, especially when Steve runs his thumb over his knuckles, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. He just sneaks glances at Bucky from the corner of his eyes and lets his lips curl up in an equally pleased smile.

Bucky’s only a little disappointed he needs to let go of Steve so they can both eat, but that’s easily fixed when Steve traps Bucky’s feet between his ankles under the table. Bucky raises an eyebrow at him at that while Steve just shrugs and hides a smile behind his cup of coffee.

“So, how’s Dodger?” Bucky asks and, with that, their off.

They talk about everything. Steve shares about his job as a personal trainer and Bucky fills him with stories about his tiny army of kindergarten students, which gets them to talking about their favorite animation movies and what they like to do in their free time.

“Art,” Steve tells Bucky around a mouthful of banana bread. Bucky’s kind of surprised at how not grossed out he is, but he guesses that’s just the effect Steve has on him. “I was sick a lot as a kid and drawing was one of the things I could do without, you know, dying.”

“Steve,” Bucky blinks in surprise, taking in Steve’s chiseled chest and muscled arms, “you’re okay now, right?”

Steve gives him a reassuringly soft smile. “I’m fine, I promise. What about you? What do you do when you’re not washing glitter off your hair?”

Bucky snorts and tells Steve about his growing collection of sci-fi novels and penny dreadfuls and the embarrassing amount of space themed t-shirts he has. Steve listens to him talk with that same soft smile from before, chin braced on the palm of his hand, eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

Hours go by like this, until the coffee shop empties out and the sun starts to set, making way for a chill breeze in a warm Autumn afternoon. Bucky can’t remember the last time he connected so fast and so well with someone. It’s like him and Steve have known each other their lives instead of half a day.

“I should get going,” Steve says, expression saying that’s the last thing he wants to do.

“Don’t wanna leave Dodger alone for too long.” Bucky nods in understanding. He’d probably be the same if he lived in a building that allowed pets.

“Yeah,” Steve says quietly, staring at Bucky like he’s trying to figure something out.

“Okay if I walk you home?” Bucky asks once they leave the shop and spill out on the street, their hands tangled together again.

“I can walk home by myself,” Steve answers automatically, and then winces at himself. “Sorry, I just—”

“I get it, really.” And Bucky does. His best friend Clint is an Omega, and he knows how shitty things can get sometimes. “I can say goodbye to you just as well right here.”

“Yeah?” Steve whispers, shifting on his feet so he and Bucky are facing each other.

“Yeah.” Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand so he can snake his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer. Steve goes easily, with a tiny smile on his lips, and lets out a breathless laugh when Bucky just rubs their noses together and says, “Bye, Steve,” before pulling back.

“Now wait a second.” Steve chuckles, pulling Bucky back in by the lapels of his jacket. “Come back here.”

Bucky grins at Steve and lets himself be dragged into Steve’s arms. “I had a really great time today.”

“Me too,” Steve admits, slowly brushing his fingers up and down the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky shivers and leans into the touch, aware of how the motion makes him bare his throat a little. He doesn’t feel the clawing need to snarl and tuck in his chin that usually comes with showing off one of his most vulnerable parts. At least not here when he’s with Steve.

Steve lets his gaze flicker to Bucky’s neck and then up to his mouth before finally settling on his eyes. “Buck…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Bucky nods and, when Steve closes the distance between them, he kisses a smile right off of Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> We're on Tumblr: [talkplaylove](http://talkplaylove.tumblr.com) and [hawkguyz](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
